Fall Leaves & Winter Kisses
by Nyx1998
Summary: As the red and orange leaves blow in the wind Rosemary (Roe for short) walks with her best friend Haruhi, there laughing and teasing each other. Roe sees Haruhi's friends from the host club she smiles as she see the tall silent Mori. Can she get Mori to notice this little american girl in the sea of rich beautiful girls. HI everyone this oc/ mori story and I hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

Fall leaves & Winter Kisses

BY Nyx

As the red and orange leaves blow in the wind Rosemary (Roe for short) walks with her best friend Haruhi, there laughing and teasing each other. Roe sees Haruhi's friends from the host club she smiles as she see the tall silent Mori. Can she get Mori to notice this little american girl in the sea of rich beautiful girls. ~HI everyone this oc/ mori story and I hope you all like it and I would love for your guys to give me some feedback. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy it.

As the sun rose on this brisk October morning, I take another sip of my coffee. As I watched the yellow and red leaves swirl in the wind. I put my coffee on the railing and sighed as I heard heard Haruhi and Tamaki fighting at the bottom the the stairs. She looked mad about about something probably that he brought a another limo to her apartment with the rest of her little host club friends.

I watched the rest of the hosts climb out first the twins, then Kyoya and then hunny, I blushed slightly as Mori climb out of the limo. They looked up at me as they waved like idiots. I smirked and waved back with my arms resting on the railing and tossed I walked inside. I could hear her stomping upstairs as her footsteps got closer I opened the door as she stormed in and slammed the door. "Are You okay Haru?",I asked with a eyebrow arched look at her and she huffed and puffed to the couch."NO Tamaki should've called first before showing up out of nowhere with the rest of them to!", She told me frustrated and angry. "Yeah but what did you expect we just graduated and you moved to america your senior year of highschool. Of course there gonna fly here and see you there your friends, and i'm not stupid I know Tamaki has a thing for you." I Told her while I looked out the window and say the hosts walking up the stairs to our apartment.

She huffed and started to turn red, I smiled and chuckled and wondered why I was friends with her. I walked down the small hall to my room to get dressed for the day. As soon as I shut my door I heard the doorbell ring then A loud thud to the ground. I pulled on a pair of ripped dark wash plus size skinny jeans and a black tanktop and ran out the door to see what's going on. I saw Haruhi on the ground with one twin one on both sides and Hunny on her chest all 3 of them hugging her as Tamaki ran around her whining about the three of them to get off his little girl and that she needs daddy time the most. I leaned on the doorway and asked "Um excuse me but why are you smothering my roommate and are in my house without my permission?", they all looked up at me. An had very surprised look on their faces as they got up slowly. I walked over and helped Haruhi up as Kyoya walked over to me and looked me up and down. "Can I help you Kyoya?" I asked as he smirked. "How do you know my name and how do you know Haruhi?" He asked as me kept looking me up and down "Haru and I are childhood friends I surprised you didn't know that."I said with a smirk. "Sadly not every background check tell me everything. But i'm guessing your a size 16 in the waist a L in the shirt and your bust size is a 37D with probably half a dozen tattoos over your body?" He asked with that i know i'm right look on his face. I flushed bright red with anger as I slapped him across the face. With a shocked looked on Haruhi's face.

~HIII i think i'm gonna change my updating schedule so I think i gonna upload a different one a week so just stay tuned. And please tell me what you think of my new story~


	2. Chapter 2

He looked stunned that he'd gotten slapped. "Now if you all don't learn some manners I want you out of my apartment." I told them as I walked back to me room infuriated. I slammed the door and could hear the rest of them talking about what had happened. I heard a knock at the door I growled in frustration "Who is it?", I asked as I sat on my bed waiting for an answer. The door cracked open and saw Haruhi walk in as she shut the door "Are you okay Roe?", She asked as she walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "What do you think Haru one of your "friends" just insulted me for no goddamn reason so yes i'll be okay but i am pissed the fuck off at the moment." I told her as I took a deep breath finally starting to calm down. "I know Roe and he says sorry but i've told you how he is and that's just him he's not trying to be mean now come on let's get a cute shirt on and let's all go out to eat for lunch Kyoya is paying." She offered as I chuckled and agreed. She left so I could finish getting dressed as I walked over to my closet I picked out a pair of tan ankle boots with a dark red long sleeve shirt with a cold shoulder detail. I opened my door and walked out and saw Haruhi sitting with everyone in the living room. I grabbed my purse and asked if everyone was ready. They all nodded and followed behind they started to walk to the limo as me and Haruhi walked towards the train station.

"This way guys its less conspicuous to take the train and we can see the city better this way." Haruhi told them giggling as I pulled out our train cards out of my bag. The twins ran up to me as we walked "so you're the one that took our toy from us are senior year of school." Hikaru said half joking with a bit of anger still in his voice even after a year of us being out of school. "Believe it or not Hikaru, Haruhi chose to come here and live with me." I told him looked back at haru as she was laughing with huni who was showing her the pics from his wedding how that he had grown a bit and looked much more mature, but still had a childlike personality to him.

As we got to the train station and waited for the next train Tamaki and the twins were running up and down the platform chasing the red and yellow leafs. "Hey haru, how did you do on your math test? I didn't do to well like normal but i'm gonna retake it next week." I asked her as pulled my water bottle out and took a sip. "Yeah I got a 90 again, i'll help you study over the weekend again." She chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at her teasing. Huni and mori walked over to me, I smiled "So roe-chan what are you and haru-chan going to school for?" he asked with mori nodding behind him. "Well i'm going to be a medical anthropologist and Haru is still going to be a lawyer." I told them blush slightly looking up at mori, who was roughly a foot taller them. I quickly looked away trying to hide my blushing face as the train pulled up we all filled into to find a big booth. Now on are way to the city for a fun adventure.

~Hiiii everyone sorry for the delay, school and life always takes first. But here is the next chapter I made some changes so please let me know what you think. NYX~


End file.
